Flavor of the Week
by Kazerith
Summary: Request Dump. A collection of unrelated one-shots of Sakura's many relationships with the men of Konoha... Everyone wants a piece of Sakura, and due to being single, she's rather willing to oblige until she finds Mr. Right.
1. I wish, SasuSaku

**not beta-ed**  
- - - - - - - - - 

_**FanFiction name**:_UchihaSumiko  
_**Paring**:_SasuSaku (Of Course!)  
_**Prompt(s):**_ Angst. Sunrise. "I wish I had been more like Naruto."

**author's note:** visit my liveJournal account (on profile) to request a story of your own!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

… _she said …_

-

_he was too late_

-

… _he said …_

-

_it was a mistake_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

After five years of Sasuke's absence, Sakura had given up hope of him ever returning.

To her, it was simple – if he wanted to come back _– to them, those who __**love**__ him_ – all he had to do was come back.

But Naruto knew better-

It was harder to come back to some place where you weren't wanted.

_Or thought you weren't wanted. _

* * *

"Sasuke-teme is stupid, Sakura-chan," Naruto had tried to sooth as they sat together at the red bridge.

"I find that hard to imagine," Sakura drawled, "He's a genius."

Naruto laughed, "Sure… he's smart, but Sakura-chan he's retarded like Sai where it comes to emotions."

Sakura huffed, "Why are we talking about this Naruto?"

Leaning back, Naruto looked at the sky, "Because, I don't want to forget."

"We won't Naruto, ever."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, of course," she whispered, her voice soft as she held his hand with hers.

He smiled, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Will you forget?"

Naruto shook his head, "Never."

* * *

When Akatsuki began to rise, after a temporary lapse in activity, Naruto was forced back into hiding.

With a pack slung over his shoulder, he stopped by Sakura's apartment and rapped eagerly on her door.

"Sakura-chan," he called his voice eager and anxious.

Not even five seconds later, she opened the door.

"Hi Naruto-kun," she smiled, accepting his hug before noticing his pack.

"Leaving for a mission?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be gone for … a while."

Sakura frowned, "Where are you going?"

"Tsunade thinks its best I go into hiding for a while."

"Will you be far?"

"I can't tell you that, Sakrua's-chan. We'll be moving around a lot," he admitted.

"Oh."

"I'm going to miss you, and I'll keep my eyes open for Sasuke."

She faltered, "Naruto…"

He stopped smiling, "Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

She looked near to crying.

"Be safe please."

Cupping her cheek, he smiled at her, "Of course."

Holding his hand to her face, she moved to kiss his palm.

"Don't worry about Sasuke; he can take care of himself. Just… stay safe."

His voice dropped to a whisper, "I will Sakura-chan, I promise."

When he left, Sakura couldn't watch him walk away –

_/like Sasuke did/_

and she didn't cry when he went away –

_/like Sasuke did/_.

No, Sakura went inside and prepared for her day, sending a prayer to Kami-sama to watch over the two men she loved –

_/one as a brother, the other as a lover/_- and went on with her training, determined to catch up because her teammates weren't patient.

* * *

When news went around Konoha that Naruto had been captured by Akatsuki, Sakura went into a panic.

Racing to the Hokage Tower, she demanded answers that no one could give to her.

Standing before her Shishou, she was forbidden from joining the search, and Sakura fell to her knees and sobbed.

"He promised me he would be careful," she whispered brokenly, repeatedly as if it would heal her wounds.

"_He promised me he would be careful, he promised me he would be careful… he promised." _

* * *

It was three months later that Naruto was officially proclaimed dead, and the entire village mourned his passing.

Dressed in black, Sakura attended his funeral service and willed herself to not cry.

He told her once, that it broke his heart when she cried.

It was there, above his coffin that she made him a promise that she'd keep until the day she died –

"_I promise to live for the both of us." _

As soon as the procession was over, she didn't go home like everyone else.

Instead, she went to the bench that Sasuke had left her on that fateful day and the very same bench that she had found out the news of Naruto's death.

Staring at the stars, she emptily wondered why she could never keep the things that she held closest to her heart.

_Someone always took them away._

* * *

Still sitting on the bench, Sakura watched as the sky prepared for the sun's rising when she heard the faint 'tap tap' of someone walking towards her.

Deciding to ignore them, she tried to not be startled when whoever was walking sat down beside her.

Yet, she was too tired to care.

Turning to face the person, she was surprised to be greeted by her former teammate.

"I wish I had been more like Naruto," Sakura admits in a faint whisper.

He doesn't answer her, instead just arches an eyebrow to signal her to continue.

"He never gave up on you," she laughed bitterly, gazing at the rising sun, "Even when I did."

Sasuke shook his head, "He was foolish."

Sakura scoffed, "He understood you. He died looking for you, you know."

At this, Sasuke seems to lose his bite, and his eyes softened for but a moment.

"I know," he sighs.

"I never asked him to look for me."

"I know," she sighs, "But we love you."

Running a hand through his hair, Sasuke lent back against the bench, his feet sprawling before him.

"You shouldn't."

"What?"

"You shouldn't love me."

Resting her hand atop his on the bench between him, Sakura gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I still do."

At this, he sighs.

"I wish I had been more like Naruto," he whispers, using her own words.

"Why?" she questions, resting her head against his shoulder.

"So I could love you."

At this, she sighs and closes her eyes, "Naruto showed you how."

Glancing down at her, he tentatively ran a hand through her hair.

"Hn."

"Will you try?" she asks, her voice soft.

"I suppose," he allows, and as they sit there, they both know that he'll try for Naruto.

* * *

When the sun has fully risen, the couple lapsed into silence.

There was nothing more to be said…

As the sun rose with Naruto's spirit, they had decided one thing –

_They would live their life – for Naruto, and for each other._

* * *

Reviews make me really, _really _happy. :)

**ps. Angst is hard. **


	2. Code Blue, SasuSaku

**not beta-ed**  
- - - - - - - - - 

_**FanFiction name:** _Mornings Triumphant Blaze  
_**Paring:** _SasuSaku  
_**Prompt(s):**_ "Don't touch it! Don't touch it! DON'T TOUCH IT! … you touched it.", "CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!", "Um what does code blue mean again?"

**author's note: **visit my profile and follow the link to my LiveJournal account to make your own request for _Flavor of the Week_.  
Beware, it's pretty crack-tastic.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_code blue_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sitting alone in her office and working on paperwork, Sakura was bored.

It helped that she had only three hours of sleep the night previous… and it had been 24 hours since she had last slept, but Sakura refused to admit that it was affecting her work.

Really, she didn't stab the patient – she cloned herself and was trying to get away!

And lord, the walls really needed to learn to stay where they were put.

'_Maybe I do need to get some sleep...'_ Sakura finally admitted to herself.

Standing up, she was about to leave her office when the door burst open.

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" Naruto shouted, rolling in to hide beneath the desk she just vacated.

"What does code blue mean again?" Sakura asked, idly wondering if she was hallucinating again.

Sasuke and Kakashi followed in after Naruto, the former tackling her to the ground and shielding her with his body.

"It means – duck and hide, earthquake," Sasuke growled into her ear.

"Oh."

Shifting uncomfortably underneath Sasuke, Sakura stifled a yawn.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"You all know that the hospital is earthquake proof right?"

Naruto's head popped out from behind the desk, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi emerged from her coat closet, "You could have told us sooner."

Sakura yawned again, "Sasuke-kun attacked me, I was rather preoccupied imagining kinky sex."

The group lapsed into silence once more.

"You okay in the head their Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the stunned surprise of the others in the room.

Sakura yawned, "I'm just a little bit tired… and I might have had a lot of coffee."

She paused to think, "I can't remember. Sasuke-kun why are you blushing?

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, now stop creating kage bushin. We can't have sex right now and I told you, I can't handle more than three of you at a time. Six is a little ridiculous."

Sasuke rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, yet refused to meet his perverted teammates eyes.

"Seems Sasuke is perverted too, neh Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired with a snicker.

"No!" Sakura beamed, "That was my idea. Oh, oh, Sasuke-kun we should pull out the bunny suit tonight!"

Sasuke smirked, "When we're alone, Sakura."

She giggled, as if she were drunk, "Oh yeah… can I tell you a secret?"

Crawling onto his lap, she placed her hands on his cheeks looking very serious.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered loudly, "You are very pretty… so pretty that I should be upset and leave you, and punch you in the face so you aren't pretty. But I love you, and your pretty man-ness, so I won't punch you."

"Sakura," Sasuke began, about to question her sanity before she interrupted him.

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed, pointing towards the door with wide eyes as she crawled backwards in terror.

"ITS… ITS… OH MY GOD! ITS BACK!"

"What the hell?" Sasuke growled, sparing Naruto a glance as he fell off the couch in surprise.

It was obvious neither Naruto nor Kakashi had to deal with a sleep deprived Sakura before.

Sakura ignored them all and kept screaming, shrilly and loudly, and Naruto was worried he would lose his hearing.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke walked over towards the door, holding his hand out and wondering what was behind it that terrified his tired girlfriend so much.

"Don't touch it. Don't touch it! DON'T TOUCH IT! … you touched it."

She looked relieved, yet pissed as she quickly stood up and pulled Sasuke to her desk.

"You should have listened to me! It could have eaten you! You are lucky that you're so pretty. It never eats pretty people."

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura, how much coffee did you have?"

"I can't remember."

"Uh huh, and when is the last time you went to sleep?" he questioned.

She looked at her feet, "Two days ago? I can't remember. You weren't home."

"We're going home now. No bunny suit… at least until you've had sleep."

"Sasuke-kun that isn't fair!"

He rolled his eyes, before quickly picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"I WANT KINKY SEX IN THE BUNNY SUIT!"

"Fine."

Smirking triumphantly, Sakura's joy lasted only a few seconds before she fell asleep over his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, he glanced at Kakashi and Naruto, "Earthquake over?"

Kakashi glanced out the window and nodded, "Seems like it was minor."

Looking over Kakashi's shoulder, Naruto snorted, "You call tearing up half the freaking town minor?"

"Well, yes."

"And major would be?"

"All of us dying."

"Okay. Sasuke, take care of Sakura… I haven't seen Hinata in a month. Ja!"

Eager to get away from his teammates, Naruto opened the window and leapt out, while Kakashi disappeared in a loud poof.

Sasuke adjusted Sakura's weight on his shoulder as he continued to walk towards the Uchiha complex, Sakura's head thumping against his lower back as he walked.

"Hn."

* * *

Reviews make me really, _really _happy. :)

and this was total crack.

Anyways! _For me to continue this, I need requests! So go to my livejournal page and make one_.


	3. I don't Share, SasuSaku

**not beta-ed**  
- - - - - - - - - 

_**Requested By:**_Calwyn.N.  
_**Paring:**_SasuSaku  
_**Prompt(s):**_ Jealous/Possessive (!)Sasuke

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_he was never one _

_-_

_who enjoyed sharing_

_-_

_instead of getting better_

_-_

_at sharing as he got older_

_-_

_he got _worse

_-_

_and he refused to admit_

_-_

_that he was_

_-_

_**possessive**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sighed from her spot sprawled across his chest, "Let me go."

"No."

"I have to _pee_ damn it. Let me get up!"

With a sigh, he released his hold on her, and she leapt up and sprinted to the bathroom just as Naruto barged in through the connecting door.

"Sakura-chan," he yelled towards the bathroom, "Start getting ready!"

"Okay!"

Glancing down at Sasuke who was still in bed, Naruto snorted, "Why did you decide to tag along with this mission?"

Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto laughed, "Really! You're one hell of a jealous bastard. If you blow our cover I'll beat your ass."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke snorted, "Like hell."

"Really," Naruto attempted to threaten, "Sakura's going to have to sex some guy up. You better control yourself or I'm _seriously_ going to beat your ass."

"I'll control myself."

At this, Naruto walked back into the other room, and Sasuke heard him talking to Sasuke.

"Ten bucks says he won't," Kakashi spoke.

Naruto shook on it, "Sure, I may lose ten bucks but I'll pretend to believe in Sasuke."

Kakashi snorted and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sakura was ready but refused to leave the bathroom until they were already in the club.

"If I arrive with you guys, it will ruin everything! Just go!"

"Fine!" Naruto shouted at her, grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging him out of the hotel room.

Peeking out of the bathroom, Sakura sighed and moved out to look at the full length mirror.

She had a bra top on, it was covered in black sequins, and matching little bottoms.

It really was like wearing underwear.

Her legs were covered in fishnet, and she wore ridiculously tall clear heels.

She left her hair pink, and styled it into waves and even used a jutsu to lengthen it a bit, so that it was a little past her shoulders.

Grabbing her makeup bag, she heavily lined her eyes with black, and coated her lashes with mascara before putting on lip gloss and reaching for her jacket.

She looked like a hooker.

Rolling her eyes with a sigh, she made her way to the strip club through the back ally ways before entering it in the back.

"Haruki!" A manager like man called when she entered, obviously gay, "Honey, girl, you are up! Get your cute little tush on stage!"

Smiling at Nako, the manager, she handed him her jacket before winking and sauntering on stage.

If Sasuke knew she had been working here for months now, instead of just once for this mission, he'd blow a gasket.

Standing in the middle of the stage, she grinned when the music came on and the curtains pulled back to reveal her.

Dancing sensually along with the music, she made her way over to the poll and found her target sitting down the chair dead center to the middle of the stage.

He was decent looking, and well, not as pretty as Sasuke but she had seduced worse.

Crawling sensually towards him across the stage, he reached out for her and Sakura alerted Naruto that _this man_ was their target.

Giggling and shaking her head no at him, she crawled back as he threw a stack of bills at her.

Picking it up, she rubbed it against her chest before tucking it under her bra strap.

Continuing to dance, she turned around and strutted towards a chair, only to hear a "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" being shouted from the audience.

'_Already?'_ she thought to herself, '_I haven't even really done anything yet…'_

Continuing to dance against the chair, she watched as Sasuke beat their target, and then every other male patron in the room.

Kakashi sat in the corner, tossing a senbon to impale their targets neck, and Naruto laughed his ass off.

Deciding that her show was ended, Sakura walked to the back and knocked on Nako's door.

"Deeds done," she hummed, holding her hand out as he paid her handsomely.

"That was quick, what happened?"

Sakura shrugged, "Jealous boyfriend."

Inching his way to the curtains, he whistled, "Oh, girl, the dark haired one? He's fine."

Sakura giggled, and peeked out beside him, gasping at the ridiculous fluttering in her stomach from his blunt display of strength.

"Yeah, he's lucky he's pretty."

"Honey, he's fucking _sex personified._"

"He's jealous."

"Jealous can be sexy. You wouldn't hear me complaining."

Sakura laughed, "Did it sound like I was complaining? I don't mind."

Nako chuckled, "I suppose you won't be working here anymore?"

Sakura nodded, "Afraid so, Sasuke won't let me anymore."

"Unless it's for him, in private."

"Yep."

"You lucky bitch."

* * *

Not the greatest, but I decided to post this, and I'll post another when I think of something better.

It's quick, because I've been busy… and well… Expect updates.  
I'm currently trying to deal with the death of my favorite uncle who passed away, and writing helps me get through the day.  
It still hasn't hit me yet, so once it does don't be surprised if I'm absent for a while.

Review please.


	4. Always There, SasuSaku

**not beta-ed**  
- - - - - - - - - 

_**Requested By:**_Morning's Triumphant Blaze  
_**Paring:**_SasuSaku  
_**Prompt(s):**_ Jelly Beans, Summonings, Pimples, Children

**Author's note: **Visit my LiveJournal account and request on of your own!  
**ps**. Non-massacre. Just keep that in mind.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_he grew up with her_

_-_

_not because he wanted to_

_-_

_but because she was always just __**there**_

_**-**_

_-_

_-_

_she grew up with him_

_-_

_not because she wanted to_

_-_

_but because he was always just __**there**_

-

-

-

_he was constant_

_-_

_she was clingy_

_-_

_yet they were both_

_-_

**always there**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

When they were five, her most favorite thing in the world was Jelly Beans.

She didn't like any of the colors except the pinks and dark blues, and she refused to share them with anyone else _until she met him_.

Sitting upon a bench while her mommy was bargaining with a salesman, Sakura clutched a little baggy of Jelly Beans with her, as she debated very seriously on which one she wanted next – pink or blue?

Glancing around her, she spotted a little boy who wasn't too far off, looking upset as his mom dragged him around the market.

Seeing that her mother was still busy, Sakura shimmied off the bench and made her way over to the sullen little boy.

When she got closer, she noticed his hair was a little odd, and he looked grumpy, but she offered him her best smile.

"Hi! I'm Sakura," she smiled, waving.

His mother beamed at her, "Sasuke-kun, you didn't tell me you had any friends."

He glared up at his mom, "I don't."

"Oh hush, go play Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bench and swinging her bag of jelly beans around with her.

"Sasuke-kun," she cooed, trying out his name.

He frowned.

Sitting down, she patted the spot next to her and beamed when he complied with her wishes.

"Do you want a jelly bean?"

"I don't like sweets."

She looked stricken, "What? Why not?"

He shrugged, "I don't like them."

"Oh."

"Hn."

"Well, which one do you think I should eat next?" she asked, waving the bag before him.

"Blue or Pink?"

He arched an eyebrow at her and laughed, "You only have blue and pink?"

Sakura pouted, "They're my favorite!"

"Really."

"Yes!"

He shrugged, a small smile playing across his lips, "Blue."

Reaching her hand in, she fished out a blue and pink.

"Fine, eat a pink one," she grumbled shoving it in his hand, "It's my mostest favorite."

Sighing, he popped it into his mouth and smirked.

Sakura grinned triumphantly, "It's good huh? Told ya so."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke just shrugged before reaching into her bag again for another pink one.

* * *

Since their bonding over jelly beans, Sasuke and Sakura became best friends.

Well, Sasuke became Sakura's best friend while she was always just sort of there, and so he took to protecting her and making her happy.

At the age of eleven, little boys didn't have friends who were girls.

It wasn't cool.

Despite that, Sakura still stuck to Sasuke like glue and he let her, and even went along with most of the ridiculous ideas the little girl came up with.

At ten o'clock one night, Sasuke laid in his bed unable to fall asleep.

He wasn't tired, and there was an oddly annoying tapping noise coming from his window.

Unable to put up with the noise anymore, he stood with a huff and glared out looking for the annoyance.

Sakura grinned up at him cheekily, waving from behind a tree before tossing another pebble at his window.

He sighed and pushed open the window, before climbing out in his pajamas.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" he whispered.

He wasn't surprised to find Sakura wearing her own pajamas – hello kitty at that.

"Sasuke," she giggled, "I'm going to do a summoning tonight!"

"You woke me up just to tell me that?"

"No silly, I want you to go with me!"

"No."

She pouted, "Please Sasuke-kun?"

He glanced at her coolly, and caved when she started to tear up.

"Fine. Just nothing stupid, like, summoning a demon or something."

"Okay Sasuke-kun!"

Then, she grabbed his hand and led him to a small clearing by the house where she had already cast a circle and had various colored candles at each of the points of the star inside the circle.

Red for fire.

White for wind.

Blue for water.

Brown for earth.

Purple for unity.

"Sasuke, I want you to stay out of the circle, but if anything funny starts to happen um… I don't know. I just wanted you here."

He nodded, and watched as she made her way to the center of the circle, and began whispering to herself softly.

Unsure of whether it was his imagination or not, but he could have sworn that the candles flickered before glowing brighter, and it had suddenly become windy outside of the circle, but Sakura remained unaffected.

"I must be tired," he mumbled to himself, watching as Sakura continued to whisper to herself.

When the angle appeared before her, Sakura wasn't surprised Sasuke couldn't see him.

The angel was beautiful, with white gold skin, and hair that seemed to glow like the sun.

Upon his skin, where words written that she couldn't read, but they shimmered like his hair, as if they were inscribed in him and molten. It was magnificent.

"You summoned me young one?" he whispered, his voice soft and harmonic as he caressed her hair.

Sakura blinked and beamed up at him, leaning into his gentle touch, "Are you my guardian angel?"

The man nodded, and beat his wings once causing the air to react violently outside the circle.

"I, um, had a question," Sakura spoke quietly as she glanced at her feet before looking into his dark eyes.

She couldn't help but notice they appeared hollow.

"You may," he answered.

"Can, can you protect Sasuke-kun too?"

Grinning, the angel leant down and pressed a kiss to her temple, murmuring something she couldn't understand.

"I'm sure I can do something about that," he spoke, amusement lacing his words.

She seemed ecstatic and threw her arms around her guardian angel, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, even as she felt him disappearing from her touch.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan."

The entire experience took all of three minutes, and as soon as she stepped out of the circle, Sasuke grabbed her by the arm.

"Did you summon wind demons or something?" he shouted over the loud keening of the wind, dragging her along behind him to safety.

"No, I didn't think it worked!" she shouted, deciding to keep her encounter a secret.

Sasuke glanced at her sideways, "Hn."

"Seriously! Always doubting me, Sasuke-kun. Sheesh."

He just rolled her eyes and continued pulling her against the wind to his house.

Sakura glanced at the sky, and gently touched her forehead where the angel kissed her, and noticed the mark appearing on Sasuke's shoulder.

* * *

At the age of seventeen, Sakura had gotten her first pimple and it had been traumatic.

She wailed about the injustice of having a mountain growing on her face, and how it was so huge everyone must notice it.

It was with that thought in mind that Sakura decided she wasn't going to go to practice.

When her teammates had gathered at the bridge and found her missing, they sighed before making the trek to her house and pounding on the door.

Sitting on her toilet in the bathroom, she refused to answer the door and willed her teammates to go away.

"Move," Kakashi spoke, gathering chakra in his palm before touching the handle and disengaging the locks with a flick of his wrist.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he followed in after Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Groaning, Sakura locked the bathroom door just as Naruto began to pound on it.

"Are you sick Sakura-chan?"

"No," she called through the door, "Just leave me alone."

"Sakura," Sasuke called, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, "It's just a damn pimple, get your ass outside."

"NO! You don't understand! You and your perfect pretty-ness all the time! It's just not fair!"

Kakashi glanced up from his book, "How big is it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura wailed, "It's like a mountain!"

"Sakura, let me in."

"No! Naruto and Kakashi are there!"

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto went to make himself some Ramen, and Kakashi is just leaving."

"Oh," he heard her mumble as he shoved Kakashi back down the hallway before she opened the door.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked, even though he already spotted it.

"On my giant forehead," she mumbled, glancing at her feet.

Sasuke sighed, "Your forehead isn't giant. Have you been taking on more shifts at the hospital?"

She nodded, "You just need to start drinking tea. Stress is making you break out."

"Is that what you do?"

He shrugged but refused to meet her eyes, and didn't deny the statement.

Sakura grinned, "You should have told me sooner!"

At this, he rolled his eyes, and pulled a tube of ointment out of his pocket.

"I picked this up for you."

Taking the ointment from him and putting some on her pimple, Sakura beamed at him.

"You went to the pharmacy and got me pimple ointment even though everyone there would think it was for you?"

He shrugged.

"You're the best Sasuke-kun," Sakura squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and showering his cheek with kisses.

* * *

At the age of twenty-three, Sakura decided she wanted babies.

Yet, her boyfriend of seven years had yet to propose to her, and refused to speak on the subject.

Deciding to corner him at dinner, Sakura dressed up in his favorite dress, and wore his favorite perfume.

Setting the table, she smiled when he came in, agitated from working with his team of genin.

"Dinner's done," she hummed.

"Hn," he sighed, sitting down at the table and shrugging off his jacket.

When he finally noticed her attire, Sakura giggled as he straightened his posture before his gaze settled on her butt.

She never took him for an ass man, but he certainly liked hers.

_Especially in the dress_.

Giggling, she sat down across from him, and began to eat her food, no longer acknowledging him and his arousal.

Instead she ignored him until she had finished her meal.

Reaching for some Sake, she looked at him seriously.

"Sasuke," she started, "I want kids."

He shrugged, "Hn, we'll have to get started on that _now_ then."

Standing he walked over towards her and pushed her dress up her hips, leaning down to kiss her.

Pushing him away, Sakura sighed, "That isn't what I meant! I am not having bastard children just because you won't marry me. Either we get married and have kids, or we break up."

Sasuke sighed as he nuzzled her neck, "I was going to propose to you next week, but I suppose since circumstances have changed, I'll have to do it now."

She gasped, "You, you were going to propose?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled a little black box out of his pocket, "Yes, on our anniversary."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Ino…Ino said since you… you hadn't done it that you didn't want me."

"Ino is also stupid."

"Oh."

"Hn. Marry me Sakura."

She shoved the box back into his pocket, "Ask me on our anniversary! I can wait. But," she grinned slyly at him as her hands reached for his waistband, "We really should get started on our family."

"Mhm," he agreed against her lips.

"How many grand-kids did you mother want?"

"At least five," was his quick answer, and he covered her gasp with his lips.

"FIVE?!" Sakura huffed indignantly.

Sasuke chuckled, "I want five too."

She relented, "Well, we'll see."

Sasuke grinned, and picked her up carrying her into the bedroom.

"Uchiha's carry the gene for twins," he warned.

Sakura sighed, "Whatever, at least I'll only go through three pregnancies."

* * *

Review please?


	5. Greif, no paring

**Not Beta-ed**

­- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

When Tsunade didn't summon her to the office to speak to her, Sakura realized, she should have noticed something was wrong then.

Shishou never ventured out of her office when she needed to speak to her.

It was always Sakura's duty to travel to meet her mentor where she was needed.

But today, was different.

Today her shishou had come to her.

Awkwardly shifting the towel that she had carelessly wrapped around her middle in her rush to get out of the shower and answer the door, she stepped aside to let Tsunade in.

"Just one second Shishou let me get dressed. Make yourself comfortable."

With that, she hurried into her room and grabbed the nearest articles of clothing, a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts and haphazardly pulled them on.

Tsunade didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Would you like some tea?" Sakura called as she made her way back down the hallway, slightly surprised to find Tsunade standing before her family pictures.

"No, I'm fine," Tsunade answered her voice soft.

Looking away from the pictures, Tsunade sat down, patting the seat beside her for Sakura to do so as well.

"Is… everything okay?"

Tsunade looked firm, as if she had finally combated some inner turmoil and finally found her resolve.

"No."

Biting her lip to prevent herself from asking questions, Sakura clutched her seat as worry flooded her.

She knew her shishou wouldn't tell her what was wrong if she interrupted.

"Three nights ago, some rogue Sound ninja attacked a small home on the outskirts of the village."

Unable to conceal her gasp, tears escaped unbidden down Sakura's cheeks.

She knew where this story was going.

But she hoped to god that she was wrong.

"Sakura, your parents are dead."

Letting out a loud sob, Sakura clutched at the armrest and shook her head wildly.

"They _can't_ be dead. They can't, they can't they can't."

Standing up, Sakura walked away, her sobs echoing off the walls until her breathing was ragged and wild as she collapsed to the floor in the hallway.

Tsunade sat patiently and waited.

When Sakura came back, she was still crying but they were silent tears.

Painful tears.

Mechanically, Sakura sat on a chair, and Tsunade ached to comfort her but knew it would not be welcome.

Instead, she sat with her and shared her grief.

.

.

.

.

"Did you know," Sakura spoke after a few hours of silence, glancing up at her shishou from her spot on her lap.

"Hm?" Tsunade hummed as she continued to stoke Sakura's hair.

"Today was going to be their 30th anniversary. Today, I was supposed to tell them that I'm engaged and that they'd have their first grandchild in a few months."

Sakura sobbed, "They won't even… be at … my wedding."

.

.

.

"Did you know," Tsunade began, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "That I'm sure your parents are still watching you from heaven."

* * *

It's best when you lose someone to not dwell on the things they'll be missing out on.


	6. Breakin, SasuSaku

**Not Beta'ed**

**Fanfiction Name: **UchihaSumiko  
**Paring: **SasuSaku  
**Prompt(s): **"Breakin" ~ The All American Rejects

**Author's note: **Beware, it's sad.

-

-

-  
_hold on tight__  
_-

_wrap your arms around me__  
__till your knuckles are burning white__  
_-

-

-  
**all your tears****  
**-

**couldn't match the bitter taste****  
****of all the wasted years ****  
**-

-

-

The war had lasted four years.

Konoha, for the most part, was just a ghost of the glory it used to be.

Few buildings stood where they used to, as many were reduced to rubble from the onslaught of Sound.

Yet, still, even with the glory of their great Nation faded, the ninja of Konoha still fought on.

-

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, ducking under the grotesque arm of an abomination to reach her fallen teammate.

He just grinned at her as he stood up and dusted himself off, no longer noticing the blood spattered across his cheeks.

"No worries, Sakura-chan," he smiled, his eyes briefly flashing red before he regained control.

"Everything's under control."

Biting her lip, Sakura looked at him anxiously, "We can't keep this up Naruto."

Blankly, he looked at her, "We don't have a choice."

Hanging her head, she nodded, whispering softly, "I've never had a choice."

Smiling at him one last time, Sakura reassured herself that Naruto was okay before they separated and leapt into the fray.

-

It had been two years exactly since Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto had been to Konoha to check on the progress.

The Konoha hoped ever-so-slightly that they had been forgotten, because the last time they showed up had been a tragic loss of Kakashi-the copy ninja.

When Sakura heard rumors of Sasuke returning because he had 'unfinished business', she hadn't believed it.

Yet, when he leapt before her, swinging his sword for her neck, Sakura couldn't afford to think.

She could only act.

Ducking, she rolled away from his blade, leaping into the air and throwing a punch at his face.

Just like she expected, he moved to dodge, and she swung a kick for his hip that temporarily caused him to lose his balance.

Yet, that act left her stomach open Sakura realized, when his blade scored it spattering blood across the ground at her feet.

Touching a hand to her belly, Sakura didn't even realize she was crying.

"You killed our baby."

She whispered brokenly.

Instead of feeling remorse, Sasuke looked at her blankly.

"Kabuto says the baby wasn't mine."

-

Collapsing to the ground on her knees, Sakura clutched her stomach.

"You killed my... our CHILD! What type of _fucking monster_ are you?"

He was still in denial, "The child wasn't mine."

"How would Kabuto know? I've been fighting day and night, I haven't had time to fuck anyone else Sasuke."

She cried loudly, "Hell, I wouldn't want to have sex with anyone else. _Just you._ It was only ever just you."

Throwing his head back, Sasuke laughed.

"I know about your nights spent with Naruto."

Smearing blood across her cheeks as she wiped away at her tears, Sakura ignored her dizziness.

"Crying, because things aren't the way I planned them to be? I was afraid to raise my child in a war. That's how I spent my nights with Naruto."

He was silent.

"I was crying, because of _you._ But we're all familiar with that now, aren't we?"

-

Coughing, Sakura spit blood at his feet.

"You're dying."

Sakura laughed, "You killed my baby. There's no reason for me to live."

"Heal yourself."

It was a command.

"No."

"Sakura, _heal yourself._"

"All you do is take. You take _everything, _even what isn't yours! And now, you'll have to live the rest of your life with the fact you killed both your baby and _your wife._"

Sakura laughed bitterly, as she fell backwards, her legs bent awkwardly behind her.

She couldn't feel anything anymore.

-

"Sasuke," she wheezed, smiling up at him as she clutched her stomach, "I've figured out what the heart is for."

Crouching beside her, he allowed her to see his tear.

The only tear she'd ever get.

"What?"

Touching his cheek with her bloodied hand, she whispered softly, "Breaking."

"Silly girl," Sasuke sighed as he wiped his eyes, "I could have told you that."

-

Staring into her dead, lifeless eyes, Sasuke stood and turned to face the battle with a new resolve.

Kabuto, and Orochimaru must die.

* * *

Reviews make me really, _really_ happy. (:

**ps. **So, hope you like UchihaSumiko!  
**pps. **If you, lovely readers, would like to request your own story - follow the link on my page to my LiveJournal account.


End file.
